Traction drive systems have been used for various purposes and in various environments in the prior art. Typically traction drives are used for CVT applications and for high speed drive systems that operate over 50,000 rpm. Traction drives comprise an alternative to gearing systems and can be used interchangeably with gearing systems in many situations. The advantage of traction drives are the smooth traction surfaces that provide more variability of ratio and the capability for higher speeds than gears. Traction drives use a traction fluid that creates a frictional surface at the traction drive interface to cause adherence between traction surfaces.